Secreto entre notas
by Naruko Ninja Z
Summary: Miguel es un joven amante de la música pero que debe ocultar su talento por la oposición de su familia. Héctor es un músico y compositor talentoso pero amargado por la traición de quién consideraba su mejor amigo; un día joven y músico se encuentran en la plaza de Santa Cecilia, ¿conseguirán sanar sus heridas o la amargura y el miedo los consumirán? La imagen no es mía.
1. Magia

Secreto entre notas

Disclamer: Coco no me pertenece; es propiedad de Pixar. Yo solo hago esto por entretenimiento solamente.

Advertencias: Semi AU, mención de relación homosexual adulto–menor. La clasificación puede variar según el contenido; si este tipo de historias no son de tu agrado, te aconsejo que te retires, por favor. Ahórranos a ambos un momento desagradable.

* * *

Magia.

Miguel corría con dirección a la plaza del Mariachi con toda la fuerza que daban sus piernas, si bien reconocía que no le emocionaba para nada seguir el negocio familiar le gustaba bolear zapatos pues, a los pocos días de ofrecer sus servicios como bolero, descubrió un lado bueno de aquella tarea impuesta por los suyos con el fin de acercarlo de cierta manera al negocio familiar y que, irónicamente; lo acercaba un poquito a su verdadero sueño.

En un pueblo tan pequeño como Santa Cecilia era común hallar sitios concurridos como museos, monumentos o la plaza, siendo esta última el sitio predilecto del menor para bolear zapatos debido a la cantidad personas, muchos de ellos músicos, que solían transitar por ahí, cosa que el pequeño (y en secreto) aspirante a músico aprovechaba lo más que podía.

Miguel amaba escuchar música desde que podía recordar, más si se trataban de piezas interpretadas por mariachis como lo había sido su ídolo Ernesto de la Cruz.

No sabía por qué pero cada vez que escuchaba a los mariachis cantando o cuando reproducía los discos de su ídolo a escondidas una extraña y desbordante alegría lo inundaba, haciéndolo olvidar cualquier tristeza que tuviera además de desear ser partícipe de aquellas hermosas melodías.

Era algo mágico, tenía que serlo.

Algo tan sencillo como una melodía no podía hacerte olvidar todas tus penas, a no ser que estuviera encantado.

Miguel sabía que su familia podría el grito en el cielo si se enteraban pero no podía renunciar a la música, simplemente no podía aunque tuviera que pelearse a gritos con los suyos por eso.

No iba a dejar ir la magia.

* * *

 **Espero les guste este pequeño preludio de la historia principal. Según mis cálculos serán tres: Miguel, aquí presente, Héctor y Ernesto. Si este proyecto les interesa o quieren hacerme alguna corrección o comentario, diganmelo en un review, estaré encantada de conocer su opinión.**


	2. Tración

Traición.

La mejilla Héctor quedó parcialmente aplastada contra el cristal de la ventana cuando un trompetista le apoyo su instrumento sin querer en el rostro, arrancándolo de uno de los pocos descansos desprovistos de sueños que había tenido durante casi tres años.

El moreno se dejo ir un gruñido y se acomodo en el asiento, tratando de ignorar al trompetista y a sus muchos otros compañeros de profesión quienes, ignorantes de su estado, conversaban, reían o hacían ruido al practicar con sus debidos instrumentos.

 _Condenados músicos_ , pensó Rivera fastidiado.

Mientras miraba distraído por la ventana del tren en un intento por distraerse de todo aquel escándalo, Héctor recordó cuando era más joven y la música, contrario a su actual situación, lo había llenado de alegría.

Desde que había descubierto sus dotes para cantar y tocar la guitarra cuando era pequeño, la música había sido su pasión, su medio para expresarse, su refugio ante las penas cuando sentía que estaba solo y el mundo se le venía encima.

Sí, la música había sido uno de sus grandes amores hasta que el malnacido de Ernesto de la Cruz, ese hombre a quién consideraba su mejor amigo; casi hermano desde niños, le había dado una puñalada por la espalda, traicionándolo y manchando su reputación como compositor al quedarse con el crédito de todas y cada una de las canciones que había escrito mientras se encontraban de gira, buscando un productor que los llevara a la fama.

Aún recordaba la fuerte discusión que sostuvo con su antiguo compañero y mejor amigo cuando le comunico que se marchaba para ver a la familia.

 _—_ _¿Te vas a ir estando tan cerca de lograr nuestro sueño? —había preguntado Ernesto al mirarlo empacar._

 _—_ _Quiero ver a mi familia, Ernesto. Los extraño —respondió el compositor—, ódiame si quieres pero ya tome mi decisión. Ellos son lo primero y seguro que puedes seguir adelante tú solo._

 _—_ _Sin tus canciones no lo conseguiré —alegó el cantante mirándolo con una leve suplica en los ojos._

 _—_ _Perdóname —murmuró Rivera— pero regresaré a Santa Cecilia._

 _—_ _Si te vas, déjame despedirte como se debe —propuso tomando una botella de tequila y dos vasos—, un último trago entre amigos._

Héctor no recordaba nada luego de aquel brindis. Había despertado en medio de la calle, solo y con su guitarra y su cuaderno de canciones desaparecidos, pensando que quizás se le habían caído en el camino, regreso al hotel y procedió a buscar sus pertenencias, únicamente para salir de allí con las manos vacías, triste por haber perdido su instrumento y el fruto de su trabajo.

No paso mucho antes de que supiera el paradero de aquellas composiciones que con tanto esfuerzo y paciencia había escrito. Ernesto, como vil traidor, le había puesto algo a su vaso y, aprovechando su inconsciencia, había hurtado sus canciones y su guitarra.

Héctor no cabía en sí de la rabia que sentía al verse traicionado y utilizado de aquella manera por alguien a quien veía como un hermano. Lo peor vino cuando intento hablar con su ex compañero para, por lo menos, hacerlo darle el crédito por las letras de las canciones que De la Cruz le había robado y que lo habían llevado a la cima.

No hacía falta decir que termino sacado a palos del edificio como un perro y más golpeado en su orgullo que físicamente.

Ernesto estaba disfrutando cómodamente del éxito logrado con _su_ trabajo mientras que él, el verdadero autor de tan bellas y románticas piezas, era arrojado como un indeseable a las calles; tachado de oportunista y mentiroso y viéndose obligado a volver al pueblo que lo vio nacer luego de muchos sacrificios, estirando lo más que podía el dinero para poder costear el pasaje de regreso.

Héctor no creía posible que algún día fuese a odiar la música o a amargarse de aquella manera pero, en su ingenuidad, había olvidado que la traición es uno de los tragos más amargos de la vida.

Y a él le había tocado saborearlo.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos!**

 **Con ustedes el segundo preludio de esta historia, uno más y arrancamos oficialmente con el fic. Como pueden ver, Héctor se encuentra como al inicio de la película, amargado y resentido con aquello que en otro tiempo le dio tantas alegrías; quise tocar esto ya que, de momento, pocas historias del fandom abordan el tema además de ser un aspecto interesante en la personalidad de Héctor.**

 **Sugerencias, comentarios o correcciones a cualquier error que se me haya pasado por alto, haganmelo saber en un review, saber sus opiniones me anima a actualizar más rápido.**


	3. Ambición

Ambición.

Ernesto daba los últimos toques a su traje de charro mientras esperaba que lo llamaran para salir a escena. No pudo evitar pensar en Héctor cuando le toco ajustarse la corbata.

El recuerdo fugaz de Rivera ayudándolo a arreglarse antes de las presentaciones le robo una sonrisa seguida de una expresión pensativa y amarga.

¿Qué habría sido de él? ¿Estaría bien?

De la Cruz sacudió la cabeza. Era tarde para las culpas y los remordimientos.

Para bien o para mal, había sacrificado a su mejor amigo en pos del éxito y, si bien sabía que lo que había hecho era una traición con todas sus letras, era perfectamente consciente de que lo volvería a hacer si le dieran a elegir.

Por más que hubiera querido que las cosas fueran diferentes.

Pero Héctor había elegido a su familia en vez de la fama y las riquezas. Todo lo contrario a él

Ernesto reconocía que le faltaba el talento que, a su ahora, ex amigo parecía salirle por cada poro del cuerpo pero que carecía de la ambición necesaria para llegar a la cima. Héctor, desgraciada o afortunadamente, era demasiado noble para el medio en el que trabajaban.

Debilidad que él supo aprovechar.

Valiéndose de un fuerte somnífero, lo había despojado de todas aquellas cosas que, a su juicio, Rivera no extrañaría. Ernesto estaba decidido no ser el único en padecer en aquella historia, si Héctor estaba resuelto a abandonarlo por su familia, él había elegido sacrificar su amistad (algo que valoraba enormemente) para conseguir su objetivo.

Lo que no esperaba y en parte temía era que viniera a reclamarle cuando se enterara de todo. Y eso fue lo que, naturalmente, sucedió.

Ernesto aún recordaba la forma en la que su antiguo compañero y amigo había aparecido reclamando el crédito por las canciones que lo habían hecho famoso, armando todo un alboroto en el proceso, solo para terminar siendo sacado a la calle entre gritos y jaloneos por su equipo de seguridad.

De la cruz lamentaba que todo hubiera terminado de esa manera pues, para ser sincero, lo echaba de menos pero no podía volver al pasado; por más que le pesara, Héctor ya había elegido y él también.

Y si el precio por alcanzar sus sueños, ser amado y envidiado por millones y vivir su momento era traicionar y ser odiado por quién considerara su mejor amigo, él estaba más que dispuesto a pagarlo.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos!**

 **Les traigo el último preludio de esta historia, el próximo capítulo es el inicio oficial de este fic.**

 **Confieso que fue un poco complicado escribir desde la perspectiva de Ernesto pero, así como Héctor tiene sus motivos para odiar la música, Ernesto tiene sus razones para ser cómo es aunque esto no justifique sus acciones al final. Creo que, en algún punto de su carrera, llegó a extrañar a su amigo un poco pero no al grado de arrepentirse por lo que hizo.**


End file.
